osmosisfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Priority is Osmosis
''Our Priority is Osmosis ''is a greatest hits compilation album by the American alternative metal band Osmosis. It was released December 21, 2010 under the Century Media Records label. This record contains two discs: the first CD is a 19-track collection of songs spanning from the group's career, and the second disc (DVD format) has music videos and a documentary centering on Osmosis throughout the years. Track listing Book I: Please... Step Inside the Osmosis Carnival #"Open the Body" - 3:18; original release: Where's My Osmosis? #"Between the Legs" - 2:44; original release: You Can't Beat Me #"Live Like You've Never Lived" - 3:39; original release: You Can't Beat Me #"Vegeta's Not a Food" - 2:13; original release: You Can't Beat Me #"You Ain't Goin' Down in History" - 3:26; original release:'' I'll Have You Know'' #"Battle Tendency (I Wanna Flip Up Some Lady's Skirt)" - 2:20; original release: I'll Have You Know #"The Ripping Urameshi" - 3:12; original release:'' I'll Have You Know'' #"Chuck Norris Can Get Outta Master Balls" - 3:45; original release: The Dragon Ball's the Most Important Body Part #"Battle of the Planet's Wife" - 4:07; original release: The Dragon Ball's the Most Important Body Part #"I Make for a Bitchin' Astro Boy" - 3:51; original release: The Dragon Ball's the Most Important Body Part #"Stayin' On Model's for Wimps!" (feat. Page Hamilton of Helmet) - 3:05; original release: Kenshiro Hates Company #"GT Stands for 'Godly Trainwreck'" - 2:48; original release: Kenshiro Hates Company #"Time Paradox" - 3:13; original release: Kenshiro Hates Company #"Kill Everyone You Love" - 3:09; original release: Break the Stars #"Forest of Sand" - 3:36; original release: Break the Stars #"Break the Stars" - 5:03; original release: Break the Stars #"SOS Brigade My Ass" - 3:06; original release: Where's Konata When We Need Her? #"Jill Sandwiches" - 2:25; original release:'' Where's Konata When We Need Her?'' #"People Die When They're Killed" - 3:37; original release: Where's Konata When We Need Her? Book II: Here... Watch These Videos and Turn the CD Off Later #"You Ain't Goin' Down in History" - 3:58 #"Gohan's Your Daddy!" - 4:00 #"Battle of the Planet's Wife" - 4:07 #"No Such Thing as a Shaman King" (feat. Les Claypool) - 4:42 #"GT Stands for 'Godly Trainwreck'" - 2:45 #"Dead Boys" - 4:13 #"Kill Everyone You Love" - 3:24 #"Athena Contradicts" - 3:11 #"I Can Fly!" - 3:29 #"A World Without Light Would Be Dark" (feat. Oderus Urungus) - 4:14 #"Hueco Mundo = Mexico" - 6:12 #"Osmosis: A Seventeen-Year Retrospective" - 23:30 Notes *Disc two's final track features guest appearances by frontman Marco Simmer, ex-vocalist Ron Wilkes (now in post-metal supergroup Khaos), guitarist Shawn Lorelei, drummer Corey Farrell (who reunited with the band almost two years before this greatest hits album was released), and bass player Ash Beale. Personnel *Derek Hess - album cover *Wes Borland - illustrations, layout *13th Witness - band photos *Cabin Fever Media - additional photography Details *Released: December 21, 2010 *Genre: Various *Label: Century Media *Producer: Osmosis, Various Category:Osmosis Category:Releases Category:Other records Category:Century Media Records